Staplers with pivotal anvils have been used and proposed in patents (Juilfs U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,687,522 and 2,943,327). Toggle devices have also been used in hand tools for increasing forces applied (see, for example, Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,248).
None of the prior devices have provided a tool with a pivotal anvil and an improved staple driving linkage for hand operation.